


Your sweet scent lingers on my lips

by yoonie_seo



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coffee, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, Light Angst, M/M, Secret Relationship, Taekook are mentioned but their relationship is not defined, and kisses, and the tiniest bit of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonie_seo/pseuds/yoonie_seo
Summary: Jimin craned his head up to see the older, his disheveled brown hair sticking out from under his baseball cap and his dimples on full display. Jimin’s heart melted at the sight. He looked back down and muttered, “I was going to be mad at you for being more than ten minutes late again, but,”“But…?”“Your smile,” Jimin answered, taking strands of his newly-dyed black hair and covering his eyes with them in embarrassment.[or: behind the scenes of Minimoni's dalgona coffee making VLive]
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	Your sweet scent lingers on my lips

**Author's Note:**

> Work title from (of course) Coffee by BTS  
> Chapter title from that one BTS Show Champion backstage interview
> 
> I’m so late to the Minimoni Dalgona Coffee Making party that this fic should be a Namseok Armybomb Decorating one instead (go check out BTS’s VLive channel if this sounds like nonsense to you heh).
> 
> If you haven’t already, I kind of recommend watching Jimin and Namjoon’s 041420 VLive so that the location and setup make a bit more sense, but I don’t think it’s too necessary.

“Mini and-”

“Moni is here!”

Jimin smacked Namjoon’s shoulder in annoyance. “No, you gotta say ‘ _were_ here’ this time. Because it’s the ending.”

Namjoon grinned apologetically. “Ah, okay.”

“Mini and-” Jimin swirled his hands to form a rainbow shape, and Namjoon followed suit.

“Moni were here! Bye~” Namjoon turned to face Jimin and gave him a dimpled smile, eyes soft and crescent-shaped.

Jimin stared for a moment before asking, “Will you turn the camera off for me? It’s far away so you actually have to walk to it,” not returning Namjoon’s smile that was much too beautiful and bright and there was no way Jimin was going to stay mad at _that_ for long-

Namjoon’s struggle with the VLive camera snapped him out of his thoughts. Pointing to the top of the gadget, Jimin said, “The off button. Up there,” and waved his hands to bid the fans goodbye. 

As soon as Namjoon confirmed that the camera had stopped recording, Jimin sank back into his seat, letting out a sigh. “Ugh, I’m ever doing this again. Whoever thought that whipping coffee for half an hour manually was gonna be _fun_ is going to hel-” 

A pair of large hands that began to massage his shoulders from behind cut his rant off. “I thought it was okay. Yours looked pretty. Damn, my forearms hurt a lot though.”

The two were in a large, hallway-shaped room in the BigHit office building, a messy whiteboard and even messier desk surrounding them. About a week ago, Jimin proposed that they make dalgona coffee together, having been inspired by various videos on YouTube that made the process look easy and soothing. Namjoon had agreed readily, with no idea of what the activity would actually entail. After almost half an hour of stirring coffee and sugar and water together until he lost all senses in his right arm, Namjoon realized, once again, that he shouldn’t be so eager to please the younger. But nobody could refuse Jimin. Especially not Namjoon. 

However, he had been late to the coffee-making appointment because of the pasta and steak he had been making for dinner, and it was clear that Jimin was still a bit annoyed, even after they had shared the pain of mixing liquids until their arms fell off. So much for pleasing him.

Jimin craned his head up to see the older, his disheveled brown hair sticking out from under his baseball cap and his dimples on full display. Jimin’s heart melted at the sight. He looked back down and muttered, “I was going to be mad at you for being more than ten minutes late again, but,”

“But…?”

“Your smile,” Jimin answered, taking strands of his newly-dyed black hair and covering his eyes with them in embarrassment. 

Namjoon’s hands moved up from Jimin’s shoulders to his face, gently slipping the hair out from the shorter man’s grasp. “I’m sorry. There was just so much to do, and I really wanted to get my stupid pasta and steak finished before I came here so I didn’t accidentally leave it on the stove or something.” 

Jimin giggled. “Jin-hyung had better keep his cooking skills sharp, you’re coming for his spot as the top chef of Bangtan.” 

Namjoon snorted in response, sitting down next to Jimin on his own chair to lean on the younger’s shoulder and put an arm around his waist. “Woulda been useful when we were trainees and hyung’s food was all we had.”

They stayed like that in the quiet of the BigHit building on a slow business day until Jimin jerked up out of his seat and said, “We have to clean this stuff up,” grabbing the nearest cups and stacking them.

Namjoon was about to respond that they had plenty of time until, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed their manager walking towards them. “Right, right, of course,” he said, standing up a bit too frantically for it to look natural. 

Hugging and leaning on between the members wasn’t too out of the ordinary. It was okay for them to show skinship, especially because the fans went wild for it every time. But off-camera, when it was not at all for show? That was another story that was so much harder to explain. Namjoon and Jimin were careful about what they did and who was around, and sometimes their actions gave away absolutely nothing about their relationship except that they were very close. But when someone saw, it always left a hammering in Namjoon’s chest, like he was getting caught doing something he shouldn’t be doing. Even if it looked acceptable on the outside. Because only he and Jimin knew that there was more to it than just platonic cuddling.

“Hey Namjoon, Jimin, I just watched your VLive. I think the fans will love your cute, brotherly interactions,” manager Sejin chuckled, walking towards them with big, heavy steps. Namjoon was tall, and secretly took pride in that when he was with his shorter members, but Sejin towered over him easily at six foot four. His personality was like a fluffy teddy bear’s, however, so Namjoon felt more than guilty when he had to lie to the unassuming manager about him and Jimin. 

“Oh. Yeah, I’m sure,” Namjoon responded, laughing awkwardly. 

“Need any help cleaning?” Sejin stopped in front of the desk Namjoon and Jimin were standing in front of, and moved to pick a coffee-covered bowl up.

“No, we’re good, thanks Sejin-hyung,” Jimin said tersely. The smaller was now cleaning the table with wet tissues, not meeting the manager’s eyes even as he answered him.

“Well, okay. I’m gonna go check on the babies now, you know where to find me if you need me,” Sejin said, resuming his walk to the elevator sitting at the end of the hallway that Jimin and Namjoon had filmed their VLive in. 

“Wait, what babies?” Namjoon asked in confusion after Sejin had gone. 

“The TXT babies, duh.” 

“Oh. Of course. Sorry,” Namjoon chuckled sheepishly. 

Silence fell between the two, and Namjoon got to twisting the caps of the sugar and coffee powder jars back on to busy his hands. 

Jimin exhaled. “I feel so bad keeping shit from him, Namjoon. He’s just- he’s so happy to help, and he’s been there from the beginning and I want to tell him everything, but I don’t know what he’ll do if I say anything and I just-”

“Hey. It’s okay,” Namjoon said, carefully placing a hand on Jimin’s. “I know you want to tell Sejin-hyung. I know you want to tell the other managers, and PD-nim. I do, too. And the members- god, I’m pretty sure they’ve all noticed already but it’d be nice to say it out loud, yeah?” He turned to look Jimin in the eye, and the younger glanced up at him. “And we will, soon. But we have to make sure it won’t change anything. I’ve been hinting at it to PD-nim, and I’m almost sure he’s okay with it if we keep it to ourselves. But group dynamics are so important, especially at times like this when we have to film more personal content than perform. We can’t spring this kind of change onto them right now. I promise we will, sweetheart, when the timing’s right.” Namjoon was almost whispering now, gazing down at Jimin with the softest look in his eyes. 

Jimin rested his forehead on Namjoon’s chest and mumbled, “I hate it when you’re so reasonable. But then again, if you weren’t, we’d already be fucked.” 

Namjoon let out a laugh, the motion causing Jimin’s head to bob up and down. He placed his palm on Jimin’s cheek and lifted the raven-haired boy’s head up, brushing the pink-tinted skin there with the pad of his thumb and almost leaning in.

“Hyung,” Jimin breathed. “We can’t.”

Namjoon dropped his hand quickly and muttered an apology. Taking his cap off and tousling his hair to snap back into reality, he belatedly realized that there were security cameras all over the place. But it was too late to worry about that now.

Grabbing the cups Jimin had stacked before, he headed to the nearest bathroom to wash them out. 

Namjoon had almost finished rinsing the second cup when the bathroom’s heavy wooden door was pushed open to reveal a somewhat shy and almost regretful Jimin. “I was worried you were gonna drop and break something,” he said quietly, moving to the sink beside Namjoon’s and glancing at the urinals and the bottom of the stalls as if to check for unwanted listeners. The bathroom was empty save for them.

“Yah, I’m a man who can make pasta and steak now! I can handle a couple of glass cups,” Namjoon said, feigning offense. 

Jimin giggled that signature laugh of his and leaned his hip against the sink, watching Namjoon wash the cup. “You have really beautiful hands, hyung,” Jimin noted, causing Namjoon to blush and let out an embarrassed laugh.

“You’re going to make me drop this, I thought you were here to make sure I didn’t!” he exclaimed. 

Jimin just smiled and took the cup from the older, grabbing some paper towels to dry it off. “And I approve of your dish-washing skills. I declare this one thoroughly rinsed.” He placed it back on the sink and, after a moment of hesitation, dragged Namjoon into the nearest bathroom stall and locked the door behind them.

“Jimin, what-”

“I love your overalls today, hyung,” Jimin interrupted instead of giving an explanation, smoothing the crumpled exterior of the older’s outfit using his palms with a sultry look in his eyes. “And this hoodie,” he said as he moved to tug at the strings of the blue garment. “It’s new, right?” 

“Y-yeah,” Namjoon stuttered out, perplexed. 

“I’d think that someone like Hoseok-hyung would wear these kinds of clothes. Trying something new, hmm?”

“I-I think my style’s been pretty consistent for the past few years,” Namjoon responded, not exactly catching on yet but less nervous now. 

Jimin moved his hands up to the back of Namjoon’s neck, clasping his fingers and pulling the taller male closer. Namjoon finally understood what Jimin was getting at. There were no security cameras in the bathroom. 

He rested his hands on the small of Jimin’s back before leaning down to capture the shorter’s lips with his. Jimin hummed into the kiss, satisfied that the older had understood. Namjoon gently pushed Jimin onto the wall of the bathroom stall, the sturdy partition giving him the support he needed to press deeper.

Namjoon was about to move down to nip at Jimin’s neck when the wooden door banged open, and loud chatter filled the bathroom. The pair’s eyes widened in panic, and Jimin looked around frantically before stepping onto the lid of the closed toilet and crouching, leaving Namjoon shifting awkwardly and trying his best to make the stall look more normally occupied.

“Yah, Choi Beomgyu! Get off me, you’re all sweaty!” yelled a somewhat familiar voice. 

“But Yeonjun-hyung, I’m so tired,” another complained.

“We all are, Beomgyu,” a voice that Jimin recognized as Choi Soobin’s, replied. Jimin’s eyes widened impossibly as he hissed to Namjoon from his perch on top of the toilet, “ _The babies_.”

“Yeonjun-hyung, will you buy us dinner?” yet another voice asked, this time higher-pitched. 

“I don’t know, Huening-ah, can you and Beomgyu just take a quick piss and let us get out of here? It’s only six thirty, we still have a hell of a lot of practice to do today and we gotta get back before Taehyun eats all our ice cubes.”

A chorus of grumbly _okays_ rang throughout the bathroom, most likely Huening Kai and Beomgyu groaning about being chastised by their oldest. After a while, Jimin heard the sound of the heavy restroom door being pushed open and the chatter growing farther away, and almost stepped down from the toilet until he heard Soobin’s voice again. “I’m sorry, Yeonjun-hyung. I tried to tell them you weren’t in a good mood.”

A voice that Jimin deduced as Yeonjun’s let out a sigh and said, “You’re our leader, Soobin. I sometimes wish that’d be clearer to everyone.”

Jimin and Namjoon held their breaths as the two talked for what felt like a million years. Didn’t Yeonjun say they had to get back quickly?

But the more Jimin listened to their conversation, the more sympathy he felt for the both of them.

“You’re not doing terribly at all though, hyung. You’re doing so good. Everyone knows you were the number one trainee.”

“Yeah, but what about now? We’ve debuted, we’ve won awards and gone on tour and had a successful comeback but why do I feel like I haven’t done _enough_ , Soobin?” Yeonjun asked. 

“You have. You’ve done more than enough,” Soobin responded in a soft voice, and there was a moment of almost tangible, tender silence until the unmistakable sound of gentle kissing filled the resonant bathroom.

Namjoon turned his head in an awkward angle to meet Jimin’s gaze, his eyes as wide as saucers. _Oh shit_ , the brunet mouthed.

 _Please don’t let them do anything more here, I don’t want to be a part of this, oh my innocent babies, please please please,_ Jimin chanted in his head. Just then, Namjoon’s elbow hit the plastic toilet paper dispenser in the stall with a thud. Everything grew silent.

The suffocating stillness stretched on for an indefinite amount of time until Soobin broke it with a tentative, “Hyung. Second stall. Shoes.” 

Yeonjun responded a beat too late for it to be normal. “Shit. Shit shit _shit_.”

Jimin heard the two boys running out of the bathroom, leaving the door swinging behind them. He let out the breath he’d been holding with a huge gasp. “Oh god, Namjoon, what do we do, it was Yeonjun and Soobin, fuck, what were you even trying to do, they must be so frightened now,” Jimin rambled with his head in his hands, still in a crouching position.

“I-I was just trying to face forward again! You know I’m clumsy like that!”

Jimin shook his head. “We can’t just leave them like this. We’re literally in the same position as them, imagine how you’d feel.” He stepped down from the toilet seat and unlocked the stall door, stretching his legs as he did so. 

“Jimin, it’s not like we can march into their practice room and tell them- hell, I don’t even know what we’d say to them. We have to wait it out and find them separately, figure out exactly what’s going on between them and tread carefully. They’re just rookies, love, who knows what this company will do to them,” Namjoon argued, following Jimin out of the stall.

“I trust Bang PD, Namjoon, you said you were almost sure he was okay with us. How are they any different?” Jimin flipped a faucet on and ran his hands under it, pooling a little bit of water in his palms before rubbing his heated face in the coolness. He didn’t have too much makeup on, having trusted the VLive filter to do its job, so he rinsed his cheeks and forehead a couple of times before turning the tap off and absorbing the remaining moisture with a paper towel that Namjoon handed to him. 

“It’s in their contract, Jimin. Three years before they can date. And that probably means girls, not _each other_.”

“Fuck, I thought the company got rid of that,” Jimin paused to throw the tissue into a trash can before continuing. “What if they’re not dating, though? What if it’s just, moral support? Like Tae and Gukie? You’re the one who said we should make sure what kind of relationship they have.” 

“More like _oral_ support,” Namjoon muttered under his breath, grabbing the two cups he had completely forgotten he had rinsed.

“Hyung! I’m serious!” 

“I know, I know. God, I forgot about Tae and Guk.” Namjoon pushed the bathroom door open with his shoulder and walked Jimin back to the table they had filmed at. “They're still going at it, huh?”

“Yeah, of course, but that’s not the issue here. The issue is, Yeonjun and Soobin are probably scared out of their minds that the person who heard them making out in the bathroom is going to spread a rumor or worse, the truth, and we can’t just leave them to suffer like that!” Jimin gestured angrily with a coffee powder jar he had picked up. 

Namjoon gently tugged the jar out of Jimin’s grip and said, “Shh, shh. Hey. How about we finish washing all of this first, put everything back where it belongs, and just head to the dorm? I think home might help us think better, because I know for sure my studio isn’t as comfy as the couch we have back there.” He motioned to the whisks and bowls that were still covered in the gooey coffee-sugar-water mix they had made, gazing at Jimin almost pleadingly. Jimin looked like he was fighting himself internally, glancing at the elevator at the end of the hallway that they both knew led to the basement practice rooms.

Finally, he relented and said, “I’m only agreeing to go because I know they’re gonna stay in this building until late at night. So we better come back after we decide how to approach them because I can _not_ go to sleep knowing that they’re scared shitless.”

Namjoon grinned dopily, happy that the darker haired boy had agreed, and grabbed the dripping whisks from their bowls without thinking and accidentally spattered Jimin and the table with the sticky, sugary mixture.

The younger blinked in surprise, and then looked down at his sweater and the table that had been dirtied all over again.

“Oops,” Namjoon said, though he had the decency to look half-sorry. 

“You big idiot,” Jimin scolded, but the tender smile on his face betrayed his real emotions.

**Author's Note:**

> :D


End file.
